Raining Truths
by Onyx Night
Summary: Hiei's thoughts on Kurama and what comes of them in the end.


Raining Truths

By: Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters only the plot I put them in.

How can I explain to him anything I feel? My best friend, my team mate, my secret admirer. The one I somehow can never tare my eyes from. I don't understand why I feel the way I do. Its all very new to me. Everything he does somehow sets something off in me that I can't describe. It feels like I'm on fire. Then at other times like someone is squeezing my heart. I try to fight the obvious. Telling myself that its nothing but a miserable bother to distract me from my objectives. Is it though? I need to know what's true and what is an illusion. I've never thought of having any other feelings but shielded sorrow, hate, and independence. To me love is more an illusion than reality. Why not? After all who ever showed him any love or sympathy since being named the forbidden child? Sure "He" want to be his friend, but why was he trying so hard to get close to me of all demons? I shook all the thoughts away to focus on more important things.

I stood from the branch I was sitting upon. It was near midnight, maybe even after. The sky showed signs of rain and I don't like the rain much. I don't like water in general that much. I only had one place to reside, but did I want to? Could I sleep knowing he was so close? My questions were basically answered when it started to down pour.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." I mumbled annoyed that the weather was against him.

I flitted from tree to tree till I arrived at his window. It was open like always, just in case the weather acted up. I jumped on the window sill and slid into his room. I took my wet cloak off along with my boots and walk to the bathroom to hang the cloak over the curtain rod and to place my muddy boots in the tub bottom. Afterwards, I walked to his closet and took out the spare blanket and pillow he left there for him to use. I doubled the blanket, laid it on the floor, put the pillow at the head of it, and got between the blankets folds. My pants were wet and I didn't want to get his floors any wetter than he had to. I closed my eyes and tried to relax to let sleep over take me. Unfortunately, I was startled by his sudden, sleepy voice.

"Hiei..." Kurama mumbled as he turned in my direction, his sleepy emerald eyes looking at me.

"Hm?" I groaned wishing he hadn't awoken to ask questions I didn't feel like answering.

"Are you comfortable over there?" He asked sitting up a little with a yawn.

"Fine." I answered with a harsh tone in my voice, rolling over so I didn't face him.

There was silence for a moment before he said anything more. I didn't understand why he cared so much for my well being. It felt like he was being pitied. As if Kurama felt bad for him not having anyone except Yukina, who he couldn't inform that they were siblings anyway. It all had to be pity. What else could it be? My thoughts were cut short when Kurama started to speak again.

" I know what your thinking." He simply stated with an emotionless face, which made it hard to read his thoughts.

"Is that so?" I asked hoping the conversation didn't turn in a strange way.

"I know you better than you give me credit for." Kurama said getting up from his futon, walking over to where I laid, and sat next to me with his masked face.

I got up to a sitting position and faced him showing him a mask as well. Showing none of the questions that went through my head. It was true Kurama did know him, only when I wanted him to though. Otherwise he was unreadable by even the young youko in front of him. We sat facing each other for another moment when Kurama smiled at me. It was one of those smiles he didn't understand at all. Why did he use such a smile? What upset me more was why did he give me such a smile?

"What are you smiling at, fox?" I asked annoyed with the smile I didn't understand.

"You of course." Kurama answered with the same smile on his lips.

"Why?" I asked wanting an answer before I knocked the smile off is face and left to sleep in the rain.

"Because I love you." Kurama said the smile erased from his soft features to reveal a very serious expression.

"Nani!?" I asked in surprise at his answer.

I swore he would say because he pitied me. Instead he confesses his love for me. I sat in a state of shock not understanding anything that had just happened. I started to feel as if my whole body was on fire. The same emotion that came when Kurama was around him. This time it was a lot stronger than it used to be. I had to get out of this situation without hurting my foxes feelings. What am I saying? "My foxes feelings?" He wasn't mine at all. Why did I think so all the sudden? I pushed all the thoughts away to try to concentrate on the matter of getting out of the predicament I was in. I looked straight into Kurama's emerald jewels and almost melted at what I saw. He was serious. Not only that but his yes were filled with love and caring, and they were all directed at him. Not knowing what to do I just sat there like an idiot.

"You always say no one could ever love you or care for you because of what you are. Well in front of you sits someone who knows everything you hate about yourself, on top of everything else, and still loves you." Kurama explained taking my face between his soft hands and kissing my nose lightly.

"I'm nothing but a mistake. How could you love a mistake?" I asked Kurama looking deep into his gentle eyes.

"If you are a mistake, your the best one made." Kurama said with a loving smile taking me into a tight hug.

"So this is what it feels like when someone cares about you. It feels even better knowing I feel the same about the stupid fox." I said to myself hugging Kurama back as tightly as he was holding me. Then Kurama started to kiss my ear lobe gently before he whispered something in my ear.

"Could you ever love me?" Kurama asked in a whisper that was very affectionate.

I couldn't resist my answer, "Kitsune no baka. Would I be holding you if I didn't?" I whispered in my usual tone with a small smile playing on my lips.

Kurama pulled away from my ear and looked at my expression. He saw the slight smile on my lips and smiled lovingly at me. He caressed my right cheek with his soft hand and pulled my into a small kiss. When he pulled away his smile was still there.

"I want to here you say it?" Kurama said leaning his face against mine.

"What?" I asked wanting him to say it first not me.

"That you love me." Kurama replied sitting back where he was in front of me waiting.

"I love you, stupid fox." I stated with a smirk on my face.

It seemed to make him happy though for he hugged me close to him. I hugged him back of course. He was "My" fox. "My" stupid fox, and no one else's. Just mine. He kissed my cheek lightly and nuzzled his face in the space between my shoulder and neck.

"I love you too, stupid youkai." He whispered affectionately in my ear as we laid down on the floor and cuddled each other till we fell asleep.

Owari

R&R


End file.
